


Brotherly Advice (#275 Blush)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don is finally able to give Charlie advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Advice (#275 Blush)

  
_‘Go find Charlie and bring him back down.’_

Don stomped down the hall. Twenty-one and still chasing after his brother.

He flung Charlie’s door open. “Charlie get your… oops!”

Don quickly shut the door. He blinked a few times. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the girl but she was blond and the skirt was short and she was sucking face with the mega-nerd.

Charlie slipped out of his room his face bright pink. “What do you want?” he hissed.

“Um… Dad told me to bring you back down to the party.”

Charlie sighed. “Okay.”

“What? No!”

“What?”

“I will make up a lie for you. You have a girl in your room, get your ass back in there.”

Charlie turned from pink to red. “We were just kissing.”

Don put his hands firmly on Charlie’s shoulders. “Okay Chuck, this is probably the only time in my life I will be able to give you advice. Go back in there. Apologize for the interruption. Call me an ass. Then tell her she has beautiful eyes. Compliment her hair. When you go to get your hand under her shirt go slow, start from the back and pinch both sides of the bra hooks to get them loose.” Charlie’s face looked like it was about to combust. “And while you probably won’t get that lucky…” Don fished his spare condom from his wallet and pressed it into Charlie’s hand. “Just in case.”

Charlie’s mouth dropped open. Don opened the door, shoved Charlie through, and closed it again. Then he went back to the party.

“Did you find your brother?”

Don grinned and sipped his beer. “He’s in his room. With a girl.”

Don watched as his father’s face contorted around then finally settled on a grin. “Well, it’s about damn time.”


End file.
